Gather us together
by Bablefisk
Summary: A collection of random Glee one-shots and ficlets. They will most likely all show Kurt in a positive light, as I tend to favour him, but it really is anything that pops into my mind. Mostly unbetad.** Never getting back together:** Kurt laying it in to some people from McKinley.
1. Never forgive

**Title: **Never forgive, ficlet

**Summary: **Rachel about the cheating

**Disclaimer: **Glee does not belong to me

Rachel Berry could not forgive Blaine for what he did to Kurt. There was lots of reasons for this, and many people would call her a hypocrite after her own cheating ways, but there was two big fundamental differences between the two situations. Firstly, she had only kissed Noah, whilst Blaine had slept with this Eli guy (no, Kurt did not know the name, but she had her own ways in finding things out). Secondly, and most important, Kurt was a very different boy than Finn. Kurt had a lot of baggage, a part of witch Blaine had provided before they even started dating, that made him extremely insecure in himself. He had a long history of not being good enough, of being too much, of being too gay. Rachel knew that when Sebastian had started flirting with Blaine, Kurt had felt that he had to grab Blaine with both hands so that he couldn't slip away. He had felt like Blaine had no interest in fighting for them. In general the last year had been tough on him; the election, Tony, NYADA, Blaine withdrawing from him and then the cheating. For Rachel it wasn't so much about the cheating itself, which was bad, of course, but more about how it made her best friend feel. Kurt had told her that Blaine had blamed him for not being there, and maybe there was something to that, but all Rachel could see was that Blaine had cheated to punish Kurt. Blaine knew how bad Kurt self esteem really was, and must have known how it would affect him. When Blaine said he hooked up with someone, Rachel knew the only words Kurt heard was "You aren't good enough".

And Rachel Berry would never forgive Blaine for that.


	2. The Lonely Boy

**AN: **Trigger alert! Has suicide and major character death. This just wouldn't leave me alone.

**Summary: **What if Burt had died?

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine. 

**The Lonely Boy**

Kurt Hummel was sitting in a chair in the hospital, next to his father's bed. Burt had had a heart attack, and had been in a coma for three days. Kurt had always thought he was strong, but loosing the foundation in his life, his strong and safe dad, hit him hard, and he felt like he was drowning. Even worse was his Glee friends who, for some reason, instead of being there for Kurt, had decided that this was the best time to try and convince Kurt to believe in a God. He didn't even have the energy to tell them off, everything was jumbled and terrifying and he was so, so scared. And so, so alone. He had never felt more alone in his life.

As he sat there, looking at his dad, thinking about a life without him, he couldn't even breath. And so he made a deal, with him self, that if his dad died, then Kurt would too.

Burt had been in a coma for almost eight weeks when his brain gave out, and two days later he was taken off life support. Kurt had known there was nothing left of his father, that he was technically dead, but that didn't soften the grief any. He stood with Carol, watching as they stopped the machines, and broke down crying.

A few hours later, Kurt asked the nurses if he could please get to stay with his dad's body for just tonight, alone, and Carol gave him a teary nod and and hug.

He sat down in the chair that he now knew so well. His hands was shaking as he pulled out the pill container that he had carried with him, filled up over the weeks with all the different drugs Kurt had gotten his hand on these last weeks.

He opened the bottle of water he had brought with him, and slowly started swallowing the pills. After ten minutes, the container was empty. Kurt didn't know if it was psychological or not, but he began to feel sleepy, and he took his father's hand in his before he laid his head on the bed, closing his eyes, still unconsciously crying.

He would see his parents soon.

The night nurse found the two bodies as she made her rounds. She tried to save the boy, but he had been dead for hours already.

Three days later, several people got a note in the mail. Some were long. Some were short. But every last person to get one started crying once more, for the lonely boy.


	3. Never getting back together

**Title: **Laying it out

**Summary: **Kurt laying it in to some people from McKinley

**AN: **I felt the need to rant a little.

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine

Kurt was not pleased. After he and Blaine had broken up, it had taken Kurt some time just to be able to function properly again, and he had, for the most part, closed the world out. He needed to work through everything and make sense of it. Rachel stuck to him, and he was relieved to know that his best friend had chosen his side in this. A week after the break up, when he could talk about it without sobbing (though he was still crying), he had called his dad and Carole and told them what had happened. They were mad naturally, and only half an hour later, Sam had called. Finn knew, of course, but Sam had come home to a raving Burt and found out that way. They had talked for almost an hour, where Kurt lay everything on the table, and he had been glad when he hang up that his two 'brothers' were still on his side.

The reason there needed to be sides, was simple. Some of their friends couldn't quite understand why Kurt couldn't just forgive Blaine. Several of them had cheated, and most had worked through the problem. The issue was, however, that _KurtandBlaine_****was very different from those couples. Their friends had talked high school, Kurt and Blaine had talked life. Tina and Mike had talked vacation together, Kurt and Blaine had talked an apartment together. There would be tough times, and Blaine hadn't managed to get through more than three weeks of it.

Kurt had let things slide for a long time, but he was starting to get sick of it. All his friends from Lima kept pointing out that Kurt and Blaine were meant to be together, and when Blaine jumped the bandwagon, it reached a tipping point for Kurt. They just didn't seem to get it, and he was going to tell them, once and for all, why Kurt would never get back together with Blaine (and even though it had nothing to do with Adam, having a new boyfriend certainly did help).

All of this was why he was standing where he was. It was the evening before Valentines day, and tomorrow Mr. Schue was getting married. It wasn't the best of occasions to do this, but it was the only one in a while where they were all gathered. All of old and New Directions were sitting in the Glee room, they had just finished the practice for the songs they were singing tomorrow, and Kurt was standing in front of them.

"Thank you all for coming, and I'm sorry to those of you that started Glee this year, but this was the best time to do this. Feel free to leave for ten minutes or so, if you don't know our history, this will probably become very uncomfortable for you."

Kitty, Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder and Joe all gave him a nod and walked out of the room.

"Great. If you could all just be quiet while I talk, and then you can say anything you want when I'm done. All of you know that Blaine and I broke up. Some of you know why, and a few know everything that went down." Kurt saw the pained look on Blaine's face, but he continued on.

"I have tried to let this be, to put what happened behind me, but several of you seems to care a little too much about my love life, so I am going to hash through this now. I don't like putting my personal business out there like this, but I've had it."

"Blaine cheated. Then he flew to New York and told me, and managed to blame me for it. That hurt, I'll admit that, and I admit that I had been a bit busy and might have ignored a phone call or two, but that still does not give him leave to cheat. Now the issue here isn't the cheating in itself, it's what it meant to me. And particularly two things that it meant to me. One, Blaine and I talked about spending our life together, but Blaine couldn't get through three weeks of rough times before he broke. Two, " Kurt drew in his breath, he knew he was gonna let a tear free on this part, but he couldn't help it. "he hooked up with someone he didn't even know, and I have to ask myself if I meant that little to him." Blaine tried to speak up, but Kurt held out his hand.

"No. I'm not done. Blaine broke my heart, and even though it is healing and I may one day forgive Blaine for that, I can't trust him with it again. So if you could please all get off my case; I am not getting back together with Blaine. Thank you."


End file.
